herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Invar
Invar Invar are the ancestral kind to elfs on Loar, but far superior to their descendants in many ways. They are tall, slender, elegant creatures that resemble humans and elfin basic structure. However, they are easy to discern as distinct by their very long, pointed and lobe-less ears similar to a fadelinx. Invar are often found in the wild, and are adept at arcane, flora, and fauna spectra of magic. Description Most Invar stand at least six feet (183cm) tall and many are well over that. They are slender but far stronger than most humans, hardened by lives in the wilds. Their long, lobe-less ears are keen at hearing and almond shaped eyes are well suited for even the low-light environment of night or caverns. Invar skin runs the gamut of typical human coloring, but they also can have a tinge of other colors - especially greens and blues. Hair colors are as varied as the human visible spectrum of colors. Society Invar are native of Loar and are a loose monarchy. They tend toward solitary or small family groups and only gather in the most dire of circumstances. In these situations, the monarch acts as arbiter and final decision maker, but does little in the day to day lives of the Invar. Invar, like most societies, are binary monogamous in their relationships and the children remain with the parents for decades if the parents are stationary. If not, they are left with relatives and are raised by them as if their own. These Invar are more likely to leave earlier than if raised by their true parents. Invar do not tend toward the more warlike career-paths, but they are very talented hunters, archers, and rangers. Their society also supports a wide variety of artist and craftsmen. They tend to ignore the other kinds on Loar for the most part unless they encroach on their territory, or purposefully harm the ecosystems of the world. Invar have a great respect for the Anthros. Base Characteristics Character Creation Key Characteristic: Agility Base Characteristics: +3 AGL; +1 BEA; +1 CON; +1 INT; +1 PRC Skill Bonuses (BP): +5 to the following (goes into the Misc. Bonus box on the Skill line on the character sheet): * Ranged Combat * Flora Spell Creation * Fauna Spell Creation * Arcane Spell Creation * Herbalism * Hunting * Camping * Forestry * Handle Animal * Lore * Sing * Survival * Track * Balance * Dance * Stealth Traits & Foibles: Invar begin with the following without using any Trait slots. * Immunity to Aging * Keen Eyesight (2) * Keen Hearing (1) * Sense of Duty to the Forest - all Invar feel it necessary to confront and halt any pointless, excessive, or abusive use of forested areas and the things that live there. They will also step in to protect animals of any kind anywhere from suffering abuse. This sense of duty is not all-encompasing, but it is strong enough that it is highly distracting from other, more specific goals. * Sense of Duty to Magic - Invar feel it necessary to protect magic itself - although not any specific form of magic. Any attempts to remove magic from the world, to taint or corrupt it is met with the full fury of the Invar Kind. Choose one of the following Traits without using Trait Slots: * Agile Fighter * Ambidextrous * Blind Fighting * Even Tempered As Heroes Invar are almost always on an adventure. For them, life is such. In their eyes, they are always championing the cause of their people, and their deity, Niaaca, and the protection of the wild and of magic. Yet, that narrow definition also makes it very difficult for them to be become true heroes in the right sense of the word. Few of the haughty Invar's conscience or cultural bias can be pierced to serve in a capacity that is not individually or culturally selfish. This is not about greater good or other such nonsense, this is about the proper definition of good according to objective standards. Invar do not hold to the ideals of "good" and "evil" as their cultural and religious identity are paramount in their minds. There are a few exceptions and they are fierce and beloved. 'Navigation' Hero's Guild d10 Player's Handbook Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics Chapter 3 - Skills Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Chapter 6 - Mystical Combat Chapter 7 - Equipment Chapter 8 - Crafting Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills Chapter 10 - Optional Classes